


Freaky Friends

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Monster High
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fanon, Female Ejaculation, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Girls Kissing, Large Breasts, Lesbian Sex, Massage, Oral Sex, Porn, Rimming, Scissoring, Sleepovers, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: It's a Fright-Day night and Frankie Stein and her best friend Draculaura are busy having a sleepover in the privacy of Draculaura's own bedroom. And it tends to get a little steamy between the both of them. Idea inspired by both me and Sirensong1029.





	Freaky Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with Monster High or any of the characters in the show. Monster High and its characters are owned and associated by Mattel and the author of its Monster High books, Lisi Harrison. Anyway, this is an idea that I shared together with my friend Sirensong1029, and what do ya know, it's gonna be a Frankie/Draculaura smutfic that you will all enjoy! So grab some Doritos and some Coca-Cola and commence with the smuttiness!

The rain was pouring down on a Fright-Day night as most of the students that have been enrolled into Monster High had to cancel their night plans right away, therefore leaving everyone home while the storm immediately got worse for everyone.  
  
It didn't seem to bother Draculaura none as the gloomy atmosphere from the outside proved to be perfect for the vampire girl, who was busy laughing along to a joke that Frankie Stein was telling her. Yes, despite the storm canceling most of everyone's plans, Draculaura had decided to have her longtime friend Frankie Stein over for an entire sleepover. Everything felt so perfect in Draculaura's eyes. Nothing but nail-painting, ice cream-consuming, hair-drying, gossiping, joke-telling, story-telling and whatever what was on Draculaura's mind. Right now, the two had decided to paint their toenails while listening to one of the slow jams that one of Draculaura's favorite singers were singing inside the mini-boombox.  
  
While she was busy painting one of Frankie's toenails, Draculaura looked up to her friend with a sweet smile, "I'm glad you so came to my sleepover, ghoulfriend."  
  
"It's no problem," Frankie replied with a nod before continuing, "Too bad Cleo, Ghoulia or Clawdeen couldn't come by. we could've turned this entire bedroom into one big party zone."  
  
Draculaura then nodded back with, "I feel ya. But to be honest, I don't mind you and me all alone. I wasn't searching for a very big party, truth be told."  
  
"You definitely thought right, Laura." Frankie winked a bit flirtatiously.  
  
As soon as she was finally finished with Frankie's nails, Draculaura had decided to get on the bed alongside her friend, laying side by side while their nails dried up in the open. If there was only one thing that these girls ever wanted in a big, yet two-ghoul sleepover, it was none other than a manicure involving painted nails. It was still perfect in both of these ghouls eyes.  
  
While the sound of torrential rain had poured down from the outside, Draculaura had decided to strike up another conversation, looking over to Frankie with a smile, "So how are you and Jackson?"

"Ehhh, we kinda been on and off again as of late." Frankie sighed a little in distress.  
  
"Ah, how so?" Draculaura asked in worry while still drying her nails.  
  
Frankie then sighed out, "It's just that he's been focusing more on science and kinda less on me. I mean, we barely even have time alone before Jackson moves on to his projects. You wouldn't believe what went on last week. I was going to Jackson's house so that we could hang out and watch that hottest chick-flick I've rented, because we all know how much Jackson's a sucker for films like that. Once I got here, Jackson called our movie night off at the last second because he was busy watering a plant in order to show to Venus in Environmental Club. Could you believe that?"  
  
"No way!" Draculaura gasped loudly.  
  
"Yes way," Frankie nodded before sighing once more, "I don't know why, but it almost feels like Jackson just doesn't find me quite attractive anymore. Ah, who am I kidding? Maybe it's just me. I'm certain whatever kind of projects Jackson's doing, I hope he'll still find time for me."  
  
"I like that so much," Draculaura nodded, agreeing with Frankie while adding in unison, "I mean, my Clawd barely gets even time with me myself. All he cares about mostly is hanging with his friends and playing a round of casketball until he gets so worn and tired, he ends up sleeping. It's been happening for a good three weeks. So if anything else, I think he should focus more on me and less on his silly sport for once."

"Mansters are definitely the worst, am I right?" chuckled Frankie.  
  
Draculaura soon laughed along with her and replied, "You got that right, ghoulfriend."  
  
Once the laughing died down quick like a bat passing by, Frankie then wiped some the bangs from her hair and smiled sweetly to Draculaura, "So, I heard you brought some new special lipstick just from Scaris, right?"  
  
"Oh, I brought the best!" Draculaura squealed out as she jumped out of bed and replied, "Just let me go get it from my closet!"  
  
The vampire girl immediately wasted no time at all heading out to her own closet and pulling out a big makeup box for Frankie to show. It looked definitely fancy with a strawberry yogurt-coated box skin with golden-like regal edges around the box. Frankie saw this, immediately impressed by its design.  
  
"Wow, nice box you got there." Her friend said with a wink.  
  
"I kinda like to call it my lipstick box." Draculaura replied, opening the box with just the use of her small key.  
  
When she opened it up, Frankie gazed right in amazement of the many amounts of lipstick that Draculaura had collected back in the class trip she had over there at Scaris. There was so much pieces of lipstick that Frankie definitely didn't know where the hell to even start.   
  
"They're frickin' amazing, Draculaura!" The daughter of Frankenstein spoke in amazement.  
  
"Believe me, I have tons and tons of various lipsticks like these." Draculaura said while pointing at each and every lipstick right in the box, "Okay, I got bluescary pie, rascary rhubarb, strawscary pie, blackscary jam, the works. You name it, I have it."

"Hmmmm, do you have cherry slimeade?" asked Frankie.  
  
"You know I have!" Draculaura smiled as she immediately grabbed the cherry slimeade-flavored lipstick right between the cherry ghoubilee and cherry vanilla.  
  
"May I see you try it on?" Frankie asked once again, surprising Draculaura with a blush.  
  
"Well of course, ghoulfriend." The vampire girl nodded, "All because you really wanted me to."  
  
It didn't take too long for Draculaura to immediately twist the cap off the lipstick, proceeding to paint the sweet cherry slimeade color all over her lips in a very careful tone. Yet seeing Draculaura put on her lipstick was making Frankie lick her lips sensually as if she found it all too satisfying for her to see a sight like that. After she put away her lipstick for the time being, Draculaura decided to show off her sweet painted lips to her best electrified friend much to her amusement.  
  
"So, what do you think, huh?" She asked Frankie right away.  
  
With a very sweet smile, Frankie cooed in retaliation, "That looks so adorable. You think I can try it myself just to see what I look like with it?"  
  
"Knock yourself out." Draculaura nodded as she handed Frankie the lipstick.  
  
The daughter of Frankenstein sent the tip of the lipstick driving into her lips carefully, spreading it nicely from left to right while experiencing the sweet fruity taste and flavor of the entire Cherry Slimeade combined. Frankie herself was quite impressed on well Draculaura had good taste when it came to her choices of lipstick. She immediately puckered her lips up, getting those lips hot and ready for Draculaura to see up close.  
  
"My ghoul, you look red hot with those lips!" Draculaura exclaimed, giving Frankie such a very sweet compliment in return.  
  
"Thank you so much," Frankie nodded back, "Although I'd definitely say the same thing about you, Draculaura."  
  
"Oh stop, you're just making me blush all over." Draculaura said, hiding her blush much to her failure.  
However, she started to blush even more when Frankie made this one single request to her which sounded something like this:  
  
"Can I try your lips out?"  
  
"Ruh… r-r-really?" Draculaura said with a shuddering gasp.  
  
"I just want to see how your lips would go into mine." Frankie nicely asked before continuing, "You know, just as a little peck."  
  
Draculaura thought about this high and wide.   
  
Did Frankie exactly tell her to kiss her? This couldn't be a dream. This couldn't be real. Draculaura honestly liked Frankie as a friend, but never once would Draculaura go too far to kiss her best friend just like that. Of course, Draculaura had always liked boys throughout her life, yet she never thought of liking the other gender just like that. Not that she had a problem with two other ghouls being together, it's just that… well, Draculaura had always wondered how it would feel to kiss Frankie or any of the ghouls inside Monster High.  
  
After thinking non-stop, Draculaura immediately took a deep breath and said, "Of course!"  
  
"All right," Frankie squealed before saying, "Now let's both close our eyes, okay?"  
  
Draculaura nodded right away and closed her eyes just as the same time Frankie did. The girls took a separate deep breath away from each other before pressing both their lips in a very quick fashion. The two broke off right away after only second of their quick peck to the lips and opened their eyes up right away, leaving both Frankie and Draculaura smiling at each other in return.  
  
"Mmmmm, that tasted so good." whispered Frankie.  
  
"Me too," Draculaura nodded in response.  
  
"If it's okay with you, you think we can try it again?" Frankie asked in a pleading tone.  
  
Not wasting any time to think, Draculaura immediately nodded again and said, "Sure."  
  
They soon closed their eyes once again and felt each other's lips once more, although this time, it was a little bit longer than just a quick peck. It was a very big smooch to say the rest as the flavor of Draculaura's cherry slimeade-flavored managed to overtake their mouths per second. Frankie had never felt something so much unbelievable in her life that she could even replay the moment she was now having with Draculaura play over and over in her very own head. Once again, the kiss was felt very short, immediately forcing both ghouls to separate one another. However, this time, their faces were now literally coming close to one another, forming out some very interesting whispers coming from the two sensual ghouls right now.

"Mmmm, I never knew you were such a good kisser..." Draculaura cooed relaxingly.  
  
"Shhhhh, don't talk." Frankie replied, shushing her quite nicely before saying, "Let's stay quiet..."  
  
Draculaura stayed silent right away as she and Frankie immediately pressed their lips once more. Once they did however, Draculaura felt Frankie's entire tongue flicker inside hers, now making the kiss more passionate and steamy in a very French feeling. It was more than enough to overtake the two ghouls entirely as Frankie proceeded to sit on Draculaura's lap while the vampire herself found her hands spreading all across Frankie's hair in a rush of passion. It felt a bit strange to the two of them having to engage in a hot steamy makeout session like this, but both Frankie and Draculaura knew that their kiss felt so much right in every single possible way.   
  
Draculaura's hands then decided to travel down from her beautiful white-black hair and all the way down inside to her tight pajama bottoms, obviously sneaking in an unsuspecting grab to Frankie's tight curvaceous tush. Frankie found herself moaning from Draculaura's sudden unexpected pinch, which looked more than enough to get her electrified self more horny than it could ever be. The amazing feeling Frankie was getting from both that kiss and Draculaura's hands forced her to lean back up and strip her top right off, revealing her supple yet ample breasts to her friend. Draculaura immediately felt her entire jaw drop at the size of Frankie's big green busty tits hanging out with perfect harmony and precision, forcing her best fanged friend to bite her tongue out in desperation of the glorious sight surrounding her entire eyes.  
  
"Mmmmmm, you got some amazing tits, ghoulfriend." Draculaura whispered flirtatiously.

"Wanna get close to them?" asked Frankie.  
  
Draculaura obliged and answered right away as her claw-like hands latched onto Frankie's big supple boobs and immediately surprised her with a very huge grasp. Frankie squealed excitingly as Draculaura started scrunching up her friend's glorious tits, flopping them up and down and even smacking them into one another for pure excitement. Lusting moans appeared all around Frankie like a bad case of the cold knowing how soft and caressing Draculaura's hands were. Once she was caught in it's disease, she was considered contagious. None were as contagious as the loving stare that Frankie laid on Draculaura when she stared at the vampire girl's cleavage that was being covered by a good part of the pink/black nightie that Draculaura had on.  
  
With a smile spreaded on her face, Frankie's hands managed to get a hold of Draculaura's luscious chest and pressed them between each other just as an ounce of sexual retaliation. Frankie even managed to get her hands massaging all around her friend's supple satin-covered breasts in little circles, making Draculaura squeal in such intense pleasure that she had never felt before. Draculaura's hands were about to say the same thing themselves as her excellent pink pinchers managed to pinch Frankie's globe-shaped gazongas which mostly affected the nipple area. It was clear to say that her hardened pinch proved every effective as it was now more than enough to make Frankie's big fat electrified tits erect in pure unclean glory. Draculaura managed to go a full round just squeezing, pinching, rubbing and massaging her friends supple boobies long enough for Frankie to erupt in even more louder moans than ever before. The sound of Frankie's moans had never felt so good and beautiful to Draculaura's ears, purring themselves in very ear-tickling fashion.

Frankie's hands wasted no time getting Draculaura's supple tits out from that silky pink nightie, grabbing them hard enough to send Frankie's tongue swirling around her friend's left nipple. Draculaura immediately erupted with a caressing sigh as she experienced the million flickers of her friend's sweet tongue arousing her newly erect tit.

She repeated the same process over again only this time with Draculaura's right dark pink nipple being licked and sucked right off to kingdom come. The sharp-fanged vixen found herself blushing in delight while relishing the image of her wet tits erecting in complete pleasure. The arousal was so strong that Draculaura felt very wet from her swimsuit region, which Frankie immediately sensed in her mind once she looked down at Draculaura's dark panties in hungry fashion.  
  
"Mmmmm, I so wanna eat you up now..." smirked a seducing Frankie.  
  
"Go... ahead... ghoulfriend." Draculaura answered between breaths.   
  
Frankie proceeded as she could by placing her fingers across the lace of Draculaura's thong and slid them down to her legs, displaying and exposing her all-too-clear clit for Frankie to witness between her own two eyes. It was safe to say that it was the most beautiful sight that Frankie had ever gazed on. And it looked cute too considering how her clean-shaven pubic hair was shaped like a cute harmless bat out of all things.

Draculaura sent out a lusting squeal as she experienced Frankie's long tongue tickling and teasing her right between the legs. Her tongue continued to flutter throughout Draculaura's cunt for a good while before Frankie decided to double that pleasure up by taking two of her beautifully manicured fingers and impaling her entire pussy and asshole respectfully. Frankie's entire tactic worked to good use, forcing out some loud multiple erupting moans from Draculaura to her own personal enjoyment.  
  
"Ah ghoul... that feels so good! MORE!" Draculaura demanded.

Frankie was more than welcome to do so as she charged her fingers inside her nonstop, forcing a bit of a rumbling motion around the bed. She sent her tongue licking throughout her friend's pink's textures resulting in triple times the pleasure, possibly enough pleasure to make Draculaura's legs spazz right out of control. She managed to keep her legs right to the bed at all times as Frankie continued to furiously finger-fuck her holes like the speed of sound. The silver haired beauty felt the momentum of her arm nearly starting to lose stamina from the speed of her thrusting, but it was clear that nothing was gonna stop her from giving Draculaura the climax she desperately needed.  
  
Rolling her eyes full of pleasure, Draculaura immediately moaned out of desperation, "Frankie... MY GHOUL, I'M GONNA CUUUUUUUM!"

A torrential fluid finally flew through Draculaura's walls as she sprayed all across Frankie's pretty little mouth, coming in an explosive blaze of glory that her friend's sticky lips could contain. The wave of juices immediately got over Frankie's entire hand and fingers themselves, which she finally separated from Draculaura's moist pussy in order to taste herself by the corner of her lips. She moaned hungrily as every part of Draculaura's cum melted through her mouth like sweet delicious bite-sized chocolate candy. It was just an amazing feeling that Frankie had felt around her taste buds.  
  
"Does that taste good?" smirked Draculaura, who licked her lips at the sight of Frankie tasting her own juices.  
  
"It's so yummy..." Frankie winked out of response.  
  
"Glad to see you think so, ghoulfriend," Draculaura smirked before adding with sensuous tone, "Now bend over for me. I wanna take a good look at your delicious ass."  
  
Frankie giggled right away and replied, "Mmmmm, you know how to make me feel dirty..."  
  
The electrified Frankie immediately went to business by bending over in front of a satisfied Draculaura, who gazed upon the tantalizing sight of Frankie's bare curvaceous bottom being stuck up in the air. She nearly jumped out of the bed with a giggling yelp as Draculaura's hands immediately smacked her friend's jiggling ass-meat in impact. Her booty popped in harmonious fashion every time Draculaura spanked her with twice the velocity and twice the power. She kept spanking her so hard that Frankie's supple ass started to turn into a shade of crimson.  
  
After another satisfying spank, Draculaura decided to use both of her hands to spread Frankie's asscheeks altogether just so Draculaura could gaze at her friend's mesmerizing hole. This scrumptious sight made Draculaura's entire mouth water in response, thinking of the unclean thoughts her mind spreaded on the outside courtesy of Frankie's cushionable ass. Draculaura, desperate as she was, started sending her delicious tongue out, plugging it inside Frankie's love hole unexpectedly. Once she felt that, she responded with a shrieking "OHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Draculaura used her tongue to the best of her advantage as it continued to furiously penetrate Frankie's ripe O-shaped asshole. Frankie clung onto the sheets as hard as she could with each tongue thrust that Draculaura pulled out non-stop. She had to admit that feeling Draculaura gave to her was a little wet and ticklish at first, but Frankie found the position that she got herself in very comfortable and relaxing. Her penetrable bubble butt was now trapped in a wet, slobbery handprint-inducing mess that even Frankie herself cant out of. It finally took few more minutes for Draculaura's tongue to finally pull out from Frankie's hot gaping asshole in order for Draculaura to catch her breath once again.  
  
"Wow... you rammed me really good there... Draculaura." sighed a blushing Frankie.  
  
"Thanks," Draculaura nodded while wiping her mouth a little bit, "I'm not gonna lie, but my pussy got me totes wet while doing that."  
  
"Ah, so it did, huh?" Frankie raised her eyebrow, "Well, I think I can help even that up for you."  
  
Trying to figure out what Frankie meant by that statement, Draculaura immediately found her moistened pussy around Frankie's right away, emitting quite a warm feeling from both their separate sugar walls. The warmth around their loins increased when both girls started rubbing each other's legs with their own completely, getting them trapped into a caressing scissor position.  
  
The seductive horny-infested ghouls started shifting their pussies against one another in a calm gentle rubdown. It was even more ticklish in Frankie's mind than the part where she bent down on her knees and seduced Draculaura to ram her tongue against her red hot gapehole. Their massaging clits emitted yet another warm mesmerizing aura that sizzled both their loins to the point that they were now increasing their gyrations as hard as the two ever could without any rest whatsoever. Never once had both Frankie and Draculaura felt this dirty ever before in their lives. And the act of them rubbing their respective clits against one another had now made their bodies defiled with nothing more than arousal seduction.  
  
Frankie and Draculaura now stepped up their gyrations tenfold, going so freakishly fact that their bed was now literally rocking back and forth like a broken-down carriage. They even stepped up the pleasure between both of them as the two ghouls immediately started rubbing their own respective clits in order to increase their combined cries of lust. This arousing feeling was now making both of their caressing loins shake and vibrate sensually. It was perhaps a sign of what was about to occur next inside these horny ghouls's clits. Frankie and Draculaura kept on rubbing, massaging, gyrating and moaning for a good long while until they finally felt something tremble between them. It was so strong and earthshaking that it immediately forced the two to finally reach their breaking point.  
  
"Ohhh... ohhh... Draculaura... DRACULAURA, I'M CUMMING!" Frankie shrieked lustfully.  
  
Draculaura then moaned loudly with, "ME... ME TOO, GHOUL!"

It all finally ended when the two ghouls met their full release, letting out the biggest universe-sized moan that both Frankie and Draculaura could ever pull off. The two spasmed out of control as every ounce of their soaking clit juices were shot in a geyser-style mess, coating both Frankie and Draculaura's respective clits with nothing more than their climax-induced goo. Their climax felt so strong that it immediately got a good portion of Draculaura's bed sheets soaked in the process. Neither didn't matter at the point as long as the two wanted to feel the finest pleasure they could ever get with each other.  
  
The two were spent in this position for a while now before Frankie leaned up to join Draculaura on top of her bed, therefore trapping the horny vampire ghoul pinned at the bottom for a sensual embrace.  
  
"Hehehe... that was fun." Frankie whispered with a sweet giggle.  
  
Giggling herself, Draculaura wiped some of the sweat off her forehead and replied, "Me too. I never felt anything so hot and wet like that before in my life."  
  
"Ditto," nodded Frankie before she responded with, "Anyway, thanks for having me over."  
  
"No prob, ghoulfriend." Draculaura winked back, "Of course, I wanted to do this just so I can get close to you."  
  
Frankie blushed right away right before giving Draculaura another kiss on the lips and replied with such pure interest:  
  
"I'm glad it worked..."  
  
And therefore, the night between them finally ended when the two girls were now engaged in a passionate kiss against one other before finally drifting off in each other's arms. The kind of kiss that had now brought both Frankie and Draculaura closer together as more than just friends. It was the kind of love that can be considered freaky by anyone, and both ghouls couldn't be any more proud of that title.

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, I'm not gonna lie, but this is perhaps one of the few yuri ships that I dig. I love how I write having Frankie and Draculaura getting down and dirty with each other. These two are as horny as a rhino combined! LOL
> 
> Anyway, you want more smutshots coming from me. Like, comment, subscribe if you want. Until next time, UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off. Oh and you too Sirensong1029 for helping me with the idea. Props to you, my friend!


End file.
